POKEMON KANTO JOURNEYS
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: Follow the adventures of Chris Morris as he travels through the Kanto Region to make his dream of becoming World Champion, one step closer.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, this is Blaze Phoenix blazing along with my own Pokemon story. This story is about a young man( 11 years old) traveling around the world in order to become the best, the Pokemon World Champion. with friends and rivals by his side, including sinister teams that are up to no good, his journey is going to be a long one!

Chapter 1: The New Era is Upon Us, The New Generation!

Like always in his eleven years of life, he's late again. " Aww man! I'm going to be late!" He screamed as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. " No time for a shower now!" The kid ran to his room and put on white jeans with black sneakers, a red jacket with a white and black shirt as his dark messy hair moved as he ran.

" Bye Mom and Mason see you guys after I chose my starter!" He went to grab his white and red backpack next to the door until his mother screamed, " CHRIS MORRIS MAKE SURE YOU APOLOGIZE TO PROFESSOR OAK FOR BEING LATE!" She turned around with her shoulder length black hair in a blue and purple night gown at the stove.

" Yeah okay Mom see you lat…" he paused as his little brother, Mason held a white and red hat in his small 8 year old hands. He lifted his his head filled with back messy hair and brown eyes to look at his brother. " Here you go, you almost left it."

Chris looked at his little brother and smiled. "Thanks." He put his hat over his head and ran out the door and through Pallet Town. Ten minutes later he made it to the research lab and went in.

Before he could say anything a bellow that people in Hoenn could hear," YOU ARE SO LATE! DO YOU CARE ABOUT GETTING A STARTER POKEMON TODAY OR NOT?" Professor Oak bellowed at Chris. " Sit down with the rest of the group."

Chris, not wanting to be blown away be screams again did what he was told. He took a seat between his friends Jason Connor and Alys Oak ( yeah Professor Oak has ANOTHER grandchild).  
Jason has spiky dark brown with a black shirt with green jeans and brown and black sneakers. He had a green and brown backpack under his seat. Alys had long shoulder length brown and auburn hair with a yellow shirt and light blue skirt. She had tallow and light blue sneakers with a light blue backpack on her chair.

In front of Chris was Kevin Turner aka enemy number 1. He has pressed down purple hair with bang covering most of his forehead. He has a purple shirt with a zipped up purple jacket and black jeans along with purple and black sneakers. He had a black one strap bag on his back in his chair. He turned and gave a death stare to Chris.

Professor Oak goes to the front of the room and turns to the four eleven year olds.

" As you all know, I gave a Pokemon and Pokedex to very famous people in the world like Ash Ketchum, Red Pallet, Blue and Gary Oak, and current Indigo League Champion Blake Young. I picked you all because I see potential in all of you to reach the top! That is why you are all here, to make your own mark on the world in your own way. Now, what you have all been waiting for, it's time for you to pick your starter Pokemon!"

NEXT TIME:  
CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST TO START IT ALL


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, i'm out with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy :-) Please read and review.

CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST TO START THEM ALL

Prof. Oak lead them to the back of his lab filled with Charmander , Squirtle , and Bulbasaur. " Now, choose your ideal starter Pokemon."

Everyone turned ran to each Pokemon to decide who they would want to be their starter Pokemon. Jason walked to a lonely Bulbasaur and kneeled down in front of it. He smiled, " Hey, you may be lonely here but not on my journey! I want you to be my starter Pokemon. What do you say?" The Bulbasaur looked up at Jason and extended one of his vines to shake his hand. Jason took it and his smiled broadened, " Then it is decided, you and I will reach the top!"

Bulbasaur smiled at his trainer's spirit, " Bulba-saur saur!"

Alys walked to a sleeping Squirtle under a tree. "Hey there, how are you?" She sits down under the shade along with the Squirtle. She looks at the tiny turtle and flashed a smile. " Why don't you come along with me own my journey Squirtle? It'll be so much fun!" Alys said as Squirtle looked up at her and stood up.

" Squirtle squirt squirt." The tiny turtle jumps up in Alys' arms as she walks back into the lab.

Now we see Kevin watching beyond from Alys and her Squirtle. " Hah! She thinks that her Squirtle is good, wait till she sees you Squirtle." Kevin turns to his tiny turtle Pokemon. The two began to walk back inside the lab.

Chris walks over to the Charmander area and sits down next to one of them. " Hey, I have always wanted a Charizard and to be able to use it in battle. Flying on it and commanding it with a Flamethrower or Dragon Claw or anything! I would want you to be my starter little buddy. What do you say?" The Charmander gets up and balls it's fist in the air.

" Char charmander!" They both stood up with fire in their eyes as they ran into the lab.

Professor Oak looked at the four with a smile on his wrinkled face. " Now it's time for me to give you all the Pokedex and Pokeballs. I labeled four packages with your names on them on that desk."

The four went to each separate package and opened it. Jason received a green Pokedex and Xtransceiver. Alys a pink Pokedex and Xtransceiver. Kevin a blue Pokedex and Xtransceiver. Finally, Chris a red Pokedex and Xtransceiver.

" I already put my number in them if you need to contact me with anything. I also put 20 Pokeballs in there for each of you. Now I will need just one favor of one of you, " Oak went to get another package and put it on the table. " Can one you take this to Michelle Jenkins in Viridian City? She is another starting trainer. She needs all whats in this package." Kevin just walked out the lab into the sunlight.

Chris grabbed the package and faced Oak, " I'll do it Old Man Oak. I'll give it to her for you." Oak nodded and waved them off into the streets.

That's when almost all residents of Pallet Town surged to the streets around the three.

" GOOD LUCK CHRIS, JASON, AND ALYS. YOU CAN DO IT! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

The three looks at each other and smile.

Chris stops in his tracts as he began to think. " Hey Alys," Alys turned around to face Chris. " Why don't you travel with Jason and I around Kanto? It'll be FUUUUN!"

Alys puts her finger on her chinas she thinks about it. Her Squirtle jumps down from her arms and looks at his trainer baffled.

" Squritle squirt?" He looks at Alys Thinking about her decision.

" Sure, why not?" She smiles at them and picks Squirtle back into her arms.

Jason decides to speak up," Are you two ready to leave or not! I'm waiting you know, I have plans to."

Chris and Alys smile and run towards Jason.

CHARACTER BIOS

CHRIS  
CHARMANDER: MALE, LEVEL 7  
SCRATCH, GROWL, EMBER

ALYS  
SQUIRTLE: MALE, LEVEL 7  
POUND, WITHDRAW, BUBBLE

JASON  
BULBASAUR: MALE, LEVEL 7  
TACKLE, GROWL, LEECH SEED

NEXT TIME….

CHAPTER 3: PROTECTING ONE BUG WITH ONE BIRD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, sorry for the long wait. I will make it up to you with the next chapter. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3: PROTECTING ONE BUG WITH ONE BIRD

On Route 1, we see three trainers on route to Viridian City.

Alys: Hey guys. We forgot to scan our Pokemon!

Jason: Oh yeah! Come on Bulbasaur!

Chris: Charmander, blaze on!

Bulbasaur: Bulba saur saur!

Charmander: Char Char Charmander!

Alys: Ok let's try.

The three pulls out their Pokedexes to start.

Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.

Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. A strange seed planted on its back at birth. The plant sports and grows with this Pokemon.

Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it's healthy, the flame burns brightly.

Chris: That's awesome! Hey Alys.

Alys: Yeah Chris?

Chris: What is your goal? Jason and I want to be in the World Championship. What about you?

Alys: Actually, I want to be a Master Coordinator one day.

Chris: That's cool Alys. You know that I will help you every step of the way!

?: PIEEEEEE CATERPIEEEEEEEEEE

Jason: What was that?

Chris: I don't know but, I'm going to find out.

Chris races in the direction of the scream, followed by Jason and Alys.

The three see a injured green caterpillar with a small brown bird hovering above it.

Alys: Let me see.

Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.

Jason pulls his Pokedex out to scan the brow bird.

Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.

Alys: The poor thing. That Spearow must have thought that Caterpie came to intrude in it's territory.

Chris: Well, that bird is about to get cooked. Charmander use Em-

As Chris was about to command Charmander, another small bird rammed into Spearow.

Chris: Wow. Who's that Pokemon?

Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.

Pidgey: Pid Pidgey!

Spearow: Spear row row!

Jason: Alys, get that Caterpie while Spearow is distracted.

Alys: Gotcha!

Alys ran towards the Caterpie but, Spearow raced towards her.

Chris: Alys! Look out!

Squirlte used pound on Spearow that sent her flying.

Alys: Got it! Thanks Squrlte.

Squirlte: Squirlte squirt squirt.

Pidgey then Tackled Spearow once more to end it.

Jason: Let's make sure this doesn't happen anymore. Go Pokeball!

Spearow was engulfed inside the red and white ball.

Wiggle

Wiggle

Wiggle

Ping!

Jason: Yes! I caught a Spearow!

While Jason was jumping up and down cheering with his Bulbasaur, Chris went to the small brown and yellow bird to thank him.

Chris: Pidgey, thanks for helping us. You are really strong you know.

Pidgey started to blush then turn his head in the other direction.

Chris: Pidgey, will you like to come with us? To help me with my gym battles and to keep Spearow in check.

Pidgey spread it's wings and puffed out it's chest.

Pidgey: PIDGEY!

Chris: Gooooo Pokeball!

Wiggle

Wiggle

Wiggle

Ping!

Chris: Yes! I caught a Pidgey!

Alys: That's great you two but what about this Caterpie? It needs medical attention now.

?: I think I can help with that.

WHO WAS THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON AT THE END?

HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. HERE ARE THE TEAM LISTINGS

CHRIS  
CHARMANDER: MALE, LEVEL 9  
SCRATCH, GROWL, EMBER

PIDGEY: MALE, LEVEL 8  
TACKLE, SAND ATTACK

ALYS  
SQUIRLTE: MALE, LEVEL 9  
POUND, WITHDRAW, BUBBLE

IN CARE OF:  
CATERPIE: FEMALE, LEVEL 4  
TACKLE, STRING SHOT

JASON  
BULBASAUR: MALE, LEVEL 9  
TACKLE, GROWL, LEECH SEED

SPEAROW: FEMALE, LEVEL 9  
PECK, GROWL

HEY ALL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

WHAT GAME WILL YOU BE GETTING? OMEGA RUBY OR ALPHA SAPPHIRE?

SEE YOU NEXT TIME.


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME BACK TO POKEMON KANTO JOURNEYS. I CHANGED THE TITLE BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT THE STORY WOULD BE MORE SEEN IF THE TITLE WAS ABLE TO RELATE TO SIMPLE SEARCHES. OK LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WITH CHRIS, ALYS, AND JASON WALKING TO VIRIDIAN CITY WHEN THEY SEE A VERY INJURED CATERPIE BEING ATTACKED BY A SPEAROW. A PIDGEY LATER CAME AND DEFENDED THE LITTLE BUG TYPE. SPEAROW WAS CAUGHT BY JASON AND CHRIS CAUGHT PIDGEY. ALYS HOLDS THE INJURED BUG WHEN A STRANGER COMES TO THE GROUP.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ENTER LUKE**

Chris: Who exactly are you?

?: My name is Luke, Luke Surge.

The stranger known as Luke has a dark blue jacket with a plain white tee underneath. He has black pants with blue sneakers. His hair is short cut blonde as he is on a two headed brown bird.

Alys: What's that Pokemon?

She pulls out her pink Pokedex and points it at the bird.

**Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon. A two-headed Pokemon that was discovered as a sudden mutation. It runs at a ace of over 60 miles per hour.**

Luke: Yeah, he is the reason why I'm here now. We heard the screams and came as fast as we could.

Jason: Thanks but, can you help the Caterpie out. A Spearow injured the Caterpie and a Pidgey came and saved it.

Chris: Problem is we don't have the right ingredients to help it out. The nearest Pokemon Center is in Viridian City. Caterpie needs help now.

Luke gets of his Doduo and walks towards the Caterpie. He pulls of his bookbag and get two blue berries.

Luke: Here, give this to Caterpie.

Alys nods and feeds the berries to Caterpie but it starts to grown in pain.

Caterpie: Pieeeeeeee Caterpieeeeeeee

Luke: This is worst than I thought. The Oran Berries aren't enough. We need a stronger type of berry. Wait! I know! Farfetche'd let's go!

Luke pulls out a Pokeball and a small brown bird/duck thing with a yellow beak and small stick in between it's large wings.

Jason: What's that thing?

Jason pulls out his green Pokedex to scan the new bird.

**Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. The plant stalk it holds is its weapon. The stalk is used like a sword to cut all sorts of things.**

Chris: How is another bird supposed to help us?

Luke: Farfetch'd, go around and search for Sitrus Berries and come back with two.

Farfetch'd: FARRRRFETCH!

Farfetch'd flew in the air as it disappeared in a breeze.

Chris: That Farfetch'd knows what to look for look for?

Luke: Yep! We been studying almost everything about Pokemon since I was little.

Jason: How old are you exactly? What do you even plan to do on this journey?

Luke: I'm eleven years old! My dream is to become a Pokemon Professor. By aiming for my dream, I am a unofficial researcher and breeder in training. I plan to know almost anything I can on my journey.

Alys: That's cool. I want to be a Master Coordiantor.

Jason: Chris and I wasn't to be in the World Championship.

Luke: Awesome! That's cool dreams. How Caterpie holding up?

Alys: She doing better. She's just trying to hold on.

Chris: Farfetch'd is back!

Farfetch'd dropped two Sitrus Berries and landed in Luke's hands.

Luke: Great! Now lets give this to Caterpie.

Luke feeds Caterpie the berries as Caterpie starts to feel better.

Caterpie: PIEEEEE CATERPIE PIE!

Alys: She's all better now! Thanks Luke.

Luke: No problem. Glad as could help. Good job Farfetch'd. Return.

Farfetch'd landed on the ground as he was returned to his Pokeball.

Luke: Where are you off to next?

Chris: Viridian City to deliver this package to it to someone by Professor Oak's behalf.

Luke: I can show you the way since I have been there.

Jason: Great. Now we won't get lost.

Chris: We're on the road to Viridian City!

NOW THE GROUP HAS MEET LUKE SURGE WHO HELPED SAVE CATERPIE'S LIFE. NOW THE GROUP HEADS OF ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY.

TEAMS

CHRIS:

CHARMANDER: LEVEL 9 MALE

SCRATCH, GROWL, EMBER

PIDGEY: LEVEL 8 MALE

TACKLE, SAND ATTACK

ALYS:

SQUIRTLE: LEVEL 9 MALE

POUND, GROWL, BUUBBLE

IN CARE OF:

CATERPIE: LEVEL 4 FEMALE

JASON:

BULBASAUR: LEVEL 9 MALE

TACKLE, GROWL, LEECH SEED

SPEAROW: LEVEL 9 FEMALE

PECK, GROWL

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

NEXT TIME

THE WILD MONKEY OF VIRIDIAN CITY


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS WELCOME TO POKEMON KANTO JOURNEYS! LAST TIME, THE GROUP MET LUKE SURGE, A RESEARCHER IN TRAINING. HE HELPED SAVE CATERPIE'S LIFE AND IS LEADING THE OTHERS TO VIRIDAIN CITY.

CHAPTER 5:  
THE WILD MONKEY OF VIRIDIAN CITY

Luke: There it is! Viridian City!

Alys: Wow! It's beautiful!

Viridian City is very large with tall buildings high in the sky. There was kids running all around screaming with delight. There was a group of ladies walking and talking laughing about. Everything seemed normal and great.

Jason: Don't we have to find this Michelle person to give her this package?

Chris: Yep. But, let's step into the Pokemon Center to heal our teams. Caterpie needs a check up.

Alys: Yeah let's go. Squirlte, Caterpie, come on!

Squirtle: Squirt squirtle!

Caterpie: Pieeeee!

Luke: Alright, let me lead the way. Doduo let's race!

Doduo raced in the streets with Alys, Chris, and Jason not too far behind. The large bird then made a huge stop in front of a giant red building with a large Pokeball symbol on it. It has large gardens of flowers in front of it.

Luke: This is it, Viridian City Pokemon Center. Where they heal your Pokemon and free of charge!

Jason, Alys, Chris: Cool.

They all stepped in side as the door slid open. There was Pokemon trainers of all kinds waiting in the lounge or at the desk waiting for a woman with pink hair in a pink and white nurse like outfit.

Boy: Thank you Nurse Joy!

A boy yelled back as he took the Pokeballs form the cart pushed by a large pink Pokemon with a white egg in it's pouch. It has a white hat with a Pokeball symbol on it.

Alys: Who's that Pokemon?

Alys pulled out her Pokedex along with Chris and Jason to scan the Pokemon.

CHANSEY, THE EGG POKEMON. IT IS SAID TO DELIVER HAPPINIES. BEING COMPASSIONATE, IT SHARES ITS EGGS WITH INURED PEOPLE.

Chris: So it's like a nurse… for Pokemon.

?: Great right?

Jason: Who are yo-

Jason stopped when he saw the girl. She had long flowing pink hair to her neck.  
She had a light blue skirt with pink sneakers with red ribbons in her hair.

Jason: Wow.

?: I''m Michelle Jenkins. How do you do?

Chris: Your Michelle! We came from Professor Oak. Here's your package.

Michelle: OH MY GOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH! MY OWN POKKKKKKEMONNNN!

Alys: Wow, aren't you excited?

Chris: Here you g-

Chris stopped as he was pushed on the ground by Jason. Jason snatched the package from Chris' hands as he placed it in front of Michelle.

Jason: Here you go!

Michelle: Thanks!

Michelle ripped through her package and pulled out a yellow Xtransceiver and yellow Pokedex. she then reached in and grabbed a Pokebal and stared deeply at it.

Michelle: Ok, this is it. Come on out!

As Michelle threw her Pokeball in the air, a flash of blue light appeared a green bulb with a heart formation on it's forehead. It was a Bulbasaur.

Michelle: Yes! My very own Bulbasaur! She's just great!

Michelle's Bulbasaur: Bulba saur saur!

Jason: Check this out. Bulbasaur, let's go!

Jason's Bulbasaur appeared and went to Michelle's.

Jason's Bulbasaur: Saur Saur!

Michelle's Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba bulb!

Jason: Looks like they like each other.

Jason smiled and looked at Michelle.

Michelle: Looks like they do.

Alys walked over to Chris and reached her hand towards him.

Alys: Need help off the floor?

Chris: Yeah…. thanks.

Chris reached and grabbed Alys' hand and got up off the floor.

Luke: Hey guys! We should get our Pokemon checked up now.

Chris: Right! Come on Pidgey and Charmander!

Chris threw his two Pokeballs in the air and his brown bird and orange lizard appeared.

Pidgey: Pidgey!

Pidgey came out and puffed out his chest.

Charmander: Char Char!

Charmander put a thumb up in the air.

Chris: You two are going to get healed at this Pokemon Center ok?

Both his Pokemon shook their heads and was placed on a cart and taken by Chansey.

Luke: Farfetch'd let's go!

Out came Luke's duck/ bird and land next to Doduo.

Jason: Spearow, come on out!

Jason threw out his tiny bird that landed in front of her trainer.

Jason: Hey Luke, you have any other Pokemon?

Luke: Wellllll, you see, what had happened was that-

Luke stopped and was thinking for and answer.

Michelle: Come on Luke. Let's see it!

Chris and Alys: Yeah Luke!

Luke: Alright, come on out!

Luke grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it in the air. The flash of light disappeared and came a pink Pokemon laying down looking at Luke:

?: Slow?

Michelle: Who's that?

She aimed her Pokedex at the pink Pokemon as the bio came up.

SLOWPOKE, THE DOPEY POKEMON. IT IS ALWAYS VACANTLY LOST IN THOUGHT, BUT NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT IS THINKING ABOUT. IT IS GOOD AT FISHING WITH ITS TAIL.

Alys: What a… unique Pokemon.

Luke: Yeah. He was my first Pokemon. I got him when I was in my hometown.

A couple more Chansey came to gather up the rest while the group sat down to talk.

Chris: Where do you even live Luke?

Luke: Well, I actually live in-

Nurse Joy: Hey! Get back with all those Oran Berries!

The group turned to see Nurse Joy and a Chansey chase out the Center.

Jason: What happened?

Chris: I don't know but we are gonna find out.

Group: Yeah!

The gathered their stuff and grabbed their Pokemon that the Chansey brought backed.

The group followed Nurse Joy's screams in the city when they caught up to her battling a light brown monkey.

Nurse Joy: Chansey, use Egg Bomb!

Chansey threw one of her eggs but, the monkey dodged it easily. The monkey then launched itself to Chansey and kicked it right in the face. Chansey was blown back from the hit.

Nurse Joy: Chansey no!

Luke: That was Low Kick . Such power.

Chris: Who is that Pokemon?

He pulled out his red Pokedex and pointed it at the powerful monkey.

MANKEY, THE PIG MONKEY POKEMON. IT'S UNSAFE TO APPROACH IF IT GETS VIOLENTLY ENRAGED FOR NO REASON AND CAN'T DISTINGUISH FRIENDS FROM FOES.

Chris: That's how you want to play huh? Ok, Charmander, Pidgey, let's go!

He released his two Pokemon and both stared at Mankey.

Chris: Charmander use Scratch!

Charmander leaped from the ground and slashed his paw at Mankey. The monkey did the same thing and both Scratches clashed with each other.

Chris; Charmander! Scratch and don't give up!

Charmander: Char!

Once again, Charmander leaped at Mankey with the monkey doing the same thing.  
Chris began to smile.

Chris: Frontflip now!

Charmander flipped over Mankey with it looking confused.

Chris: Pidgey, Sand Attack and gust combination!

Pidgey hit the ground with it's wings that blew up sand the blew a gust towards Mankey and hit the monkey.

Mankey: Mankeeeeeeeeyy!

Chris: Charmander, spin with Ember!

Charmander span around blowing Ember and it hit the " sand tornado" with created an explosion and the monkey fell and hit the ground. The Oran Berries fell and landed in front of Nurse Joy.

Chris; Your mine Mankey! Pokeball Go!

Chris threw a red and white Pokeball at Mankey which engulfed it inside.

Wiggle

Wiggle

Wiggle

Ping!

Chris grabbed the Pokeball and held it in the air.

Chris: I caught a Mankey!

Nurse Joy: Great job. Let's go back to the Pokemon Center now.

Back at Viridian City Pokemon Center

Nurse Joy: Chris! Your Pokemon are all ready!

Chris: Thanks Nurse Joy!

Chris went up and grabbed the three Pokeballs.

Alys: Hey guys, I'm going to release Caterpie now.

The group went outside and Alys put Caterpie on the ground.

Alys: It's been fun Caterpie but, it's time to go.

Caterpie went over to Alys and rubbed her near on Alys' leg.

Michelle: I think Caterpie wants to come with you Alys.

Alys: Caterpie, are you serious?

Caterpie jumped up and looked at the 11 year old girl.

Alys: Go Pokeball!

Alys tossed the ball in the air as Caterpie jumped inside.

Wiggle

Wiggle

Wiggle

Ping!

Alys; Caterpie is mine!

Luke: Great job Alys.

?: Look what we have here. The whole dork parade is here.

The group turned around to see a purple haired individual looking at them.

Chris: Kevin!

WOW. A LOT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. THE GROUP GAVE MICHELLE HER PACKAGE WHILE LUKE WAS IDENTIFIED TO OWN A SLOWPOKE. CHRIS CAUGHT A MANKEY WHILE ALYS CAUGHT THE CATERPIE SHE TOOK CARE OF. NOW, THE GROUP IS BROUGHT BACKE TO SEE KEVIN TURNER.

TEAM LISTINGS:

CHRIS:

CHARMANDER: MALE, LEVEL 11: SCRATCH, GROWL, EMBER

PIDGEY: MALE, LEVEL 10: TACKLE, SAND ATTACK, GUST

MANKEY: SCRATCH, LOW KICK, FURY SWIPES, FOCUS ENERGY

ALYS:

SQUIRTLE: MALE, LEVEL 10: POUND, GROWL, BUBBLE

CATERPIE: FEMALE, LEVEL 5: TACKLE, STRING SHOT

LUKE:

SLOWPOKE: MALE, LEVEL 8: TACKLE, WATER GUN, YAWN, CURSE

DODUO: MALE, LEVEL 9: PECK, GROWL, QUICK ATTACK,

FARFETCH'D: MALE, LEVEL 10: AERIAL ACE, FURY ATTACK, PECK, FURY CUTTER

JASON:

BULBASAUR: MALE , LEVEL 10: TACKLE, GROWL, LEECH SEED, VINE WHIP

SPEAROW: FEMALE, LEVEL 9: PECK, GROWL,LEER, FURY ATTACK

MICHELLE:

BULBASAUR: FEMALE, LEVEL 10: TACKLE, GROWL, LEECH SEED, VINE WHIP

NEXT TIME:  
CHAPTER 6:  
RIVAL BATTLE: CHRIS VS KEVIN


End file.
